Couple Compatibility
by D4cHilliN
Summary: An argument sparks up an all too familiar rivalry: Briefs V.S Sons. But this time, it's the wives who seek victory to claim the title of 'Best Couple'. What will come out of this? A tragedy, of course.


Here's my overactive imagination at work once again. Nothing else needs to be said, haha.

AN: Of course, **_information_** supplied here will not be correct because it was never released or known (at least, I don't think it was.) And_ if_ it was, just roll with my story. You will understand this Author's note after you read said story.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Couple Compatibility._**

**_

* * *

_**

It wasn't going to be a good day.

Vegeta could tell by the weather outside. The sun was high in the sky, shining brightly, birds were chirping, the sky was clear and blue and a light breeze rustled the trees, taking on a warm, comfortable temperature.

Yes, whenever the weather was nice, his day would be bad. It was a proven fact. As if the weather taunted him; _Hehe, you cannot enjoy a day off, you cannot enjoy this good day, you_ will be_ miserable._

And, sure enough, the door bell rang as soon as he slumped downstairs. He watched placidly as his wife skirted to answer the door but he already knew who it was well before she opened it.

"Hey Bulma!"

The flame haired Saiyan blew out a sigh when goofy haired Goku came sauntering inside along with his annoying shrew of a wife. At times, he wondered if having a relationship with the blue haired genius was worth spending time with the enigmatic couple.

But, of course, one look at Bulma told him it was and he often found himself forced into their company. Mostly because Bulma and Chichi complained that they never spent enough time together which, alternatively, left the husbands having to tag along as well. Because that was the unwritten rule; when wives are best friends, the husbands must at least be cordial as well.

There was always trouble with that concept when you concerned Sons and Briefs, though. For one, Vegeta hated them. And two, his wife's best friend's husband was his greatest _rival_.

Although there was always a positive side to these weekly visits; sparring. To be the best, you have to beat the best. Besides that, his children were gone for the day (_A camping trip with Kakarot's brats, he thought vaguely_) and so there'd be no _other_ annoyances.

"Hey Vegeta!"

The Saiyan Prince gave the taller man a slight raise of his eyebrows for acknowledgement. Already the women had retreated into the kitchen to chat and gossip and he was left with the clown.

"First of Kakarot, don't greet me in any form. Second, I hope you're ready to battle because that's what we're going to be doing today." That said, the shorter male spun on his heel and led the way to training facility his mate had built years ago.

Goku pouted but followed suit. He knew the drill. "Jeez, can we at least eat first? I'm starving!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "After we spar."

He seemed happily enough about that deal and started to hum as they disappeared down the hall.

Inside the CC kitchen, sat the two energetic wives as they caught on 'the usual' of each of their days. These conversations often drifted back to the most complicated and difficult part of their lives; their husbands.

"And you wouldn't believe what Goku did to the house this morning!" The black haired woman said with a grim face although humor was present in her tone. "Nearly blew off the whole roof."

Bulma smiled. "That's Goku, alright. I wouldn't be surprised if he blew up the whole house."

The blue haired woman's attempt at a joke and the laughter following was lost to Chichi. She narrowed her eyes in defense. "Well, it's not like_ Vegeta_ hasn't done something that dumb before."

Suddenly, the genius stopped laughing and she gave her friend a hard stare. "Vegeta can control himself."

"So can Goku."

"Are we speaking about the same _Goku_ who knocked you out the window by accident?"

Bulma smirked at the astonished look on Chichi's face. "Yeah well, how many times did Vegeta blow up the GR?"

Now it was Chichi's time to smile victoriously as her friend frowned. "Whatever. The point is; Goku isn't very...smart at times. I'm not calling him dumb but he is...naive, for lack of a better word."

The raven haired girl rolled her eyes. "So I guess Vegeta's a genius like you huh? You two just make the smartest couple on Earth don't you?"

"Why yes." Bulma grinned.

The onyx eyed woman snorted. "Well at least Goku and I speak to each other. You guys might be smart but you're far from perfect."

Her grin faded. "Oh yeah right, you speak to each other when Goku's actually _HOME_."

Chichi gasped at the cruelness of her friend's tone. "So he isn't home all the time!? At least he doesn't leave to reach _Super Saiyan_ _two_ or some nonsense!" She turned her nose up. "Which brings me to my second point;_ Goku's stronger._"

Bulma' eyes widened and then narrowed dangerously. "Yeah so that's why he's died so many times!?"

"Vegeta's died too!"

"Not as many as Goku!"

The two women were in each other's face, teeth and fist clenched, eyes narrowed, eyebrows furrowed, glaring. Then suddenly, the blue haired woman smirked and uttered, "Lets find out whose relationship is better, shall we?" With a questioning look from her friend, she continued, "Let's play a little game."

Fifty minutes and a lot of screaming later, Vegeta and Goku found themselves sitting on the couch in Capsule Corporation's living room, both looking exceptionally bored but the Prince looking angry as well. Their wives were standing before them with wide grins and their hands on their hips which disturbed both males who had just been, quite forcefully, pulled from their spar.

'What's going on Chi?"

"What's so important that you had to interrupt our battle, woman?"

The two females exchanged looks and then grinned again which sent the men into alert mode. Bulma spoke up first. "Chichi and I are trying to determine something and we need your help."

The guys raised eyebrows.

Chichi took over. "We're going to play a little game and the winner gets to have bragging rights."

Now Vegeta and Goku exchanged looks. "Well, what exactly are you trying to find out?" The taller Saiyan asked.

The women giggled, their earlier anger vanishing due to the idea of what they were about to do and blurted out in unison. "We're trying to figure out which couple is better."

Silence.

"What!?" Vegeta instantly shot to his feet, eyes narrowing. "That's the most ridiculously childish thing I've ever heard of! Who gives a damn?"

"Yeah," Goku shrugged. "I've got to agree. Isn't this a little....third grade?"

"And you know if_ Kakarot_ thinks something is stupid then it most likely is."

Bulma pursed her lips. "No, we don't think it's stupid and it's important to us!" She swung to face her short man. "I can't believe the _Prince of Saiyans_ doesn't want to be the best couple! And, to add more ammo, you should be hyped at trying to beat Goku!" She exclaimed, digging at his ultimate goal to get him to agree.

He didn't take the bait. "_No_, _you_ just want to be better then _her_." Vegeta stated dryly, pointing to his wife and then to the black haired woman. "This has nothing to with Kakarot and I, this has to do with some sort of female competition you two have concocted and I refuse to take a part in it!"

"What he said!" Goku exclaimed loudly. "Now, when do we eat?!"

Chichi gave her husband a stern glare. "You eat when we cook and we will _NOT _cook unless you do as we ask, do you understand!? So unless you want to starve then I suggest you two suck it up and play apart."

Goku's face fell and he sunk down into his seat sadly.

Bulma gave her husband a glare as well. "Did you hear that_ sweetie_? Sit down and do as we say or you won't eat today AND, if that isn't enough, you won't be getting _you know what_ tonight." She watched in glee as the shorter male gave her a look of pure disbelief.

"W-w-You can't do that!"

Chichi giggled and watched her blue haired best friend grin. "Of course I can. Do you know how long Chi and I have put up with both of _your_ competitiveness? The least you can do is humor us."

But Vegeta already had his mind made up before his wife's second speech. He slumped down beside his rival, folded his arms across his chest and grumbled incoherently under his breath. As much as he didn't want to do it, he did want some _you know what_ tonight and yes, this was worth it.

"Now," Chichi began again, clapping her hands together. "We've wrote down a list of questions we're going to ask the both of you. Bulma will be asking Vegeta and, of course, I'll be asking Goku. The person who gets the most right wins and that couple is the best!"

"Ridiculous." The Prince muttered again.

"Aw man." Goku whined, fiddling with his hands. If there was one thing he hated; it was trivia. Give him an evil alien, he'd take him down but throw him questions and he'd wither under the pressure.

"We've compiled questions only concerning _us_." Bulma finished earnestly. "To see which of you know the most about your beautiful, wonderful wives."

Vegeta grumbled something once more and Goku blinked.

The blue haired woman frowned at their terrible attitude and rolled her eyes. "Chi, go first if you'd like."

"Alright." Chichi bent over to grab a stack of index cards and her husband's eyes widened at the width, mouthing the numbers as he counted them all. She couldn't seriously have written over fifty questions that fast, could she? "Goku, what is my favorite color?"

The man instantly froze. All was quiet for a beat.

"Goku!"

"Purple!"

Chichi scowled and turned the card over to reveal the answer in big bold letters. "Yellow! It's YELLOW! How could you not know that!?"

Goku blushed and Vegeta laughed. "Way to go, clown."

"Our turn!" Bulma perked up causing the short Saiyan to roll his eyes. This would be easy as hell, he thought, there wasn't one thing he didn't know about the woman. "Okay Veggie," She picked up her stack of index cards and ignored the glare she got from the nickname. "What is my favorite animal?"

Vegeta furrowed his eyebrows in anger. This he didn't know."What the hell kind of question is that!?"

"A question you should know!" His wife growled.

The man blew out a sigh and shrugged. "I don't know...uh...a cat?"

"Correct!" Bulma turned her card around and scribbled in big, blue letters was; Kitty cat.

Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise but then he quickly smirked and shot his rival a look. "That's one for us."

Chichi frowned and then turned to Goku with a vicious look that didn't appeal to the fun loving man. "Second question," She glanced at her card. "What's my favorite hobby?"

The goofy man looked towards the ceiling as if it would tell him the answer and then exclaimed with a snap of his fingers, "Grocery shopping!"

His wife growled and flipped the card over. "NO! Not grocery shopping!? Who makes a hobby out of grocery shopping!? COOKING, GOKU, COOKING!"

"Aw, I should have known that!" The man groaned. "I'm just not good under pressure..."

"There's no freaking pressure!"

The Briefs couple watched with amusement and Bulma went next. ""What's my ideal place to be?"

Vegeta's smirk vanished. "Uh...the beach?"

The blue haired woman frowned. "No! I hate water. In my _LAB_, of course, my LAB!"

The Saiyan prince growled. "As if I should know that!" Actually, he thought to himself, it was quite obvious. DAMN IT, he'd get the next one right. At least he still had one up on Kakarot.

Goku laughed for a split second before he got a nice slap on the back of his head from his rival. "Ow."

They went like for a few more _hours_, back and forth, back and forth, shooting questions here and there;

"Goku, when's my birthday?"

"....June-ish...July....Ocotober..-ish 5th...8th?"

_WRONG._

The tall man got a slap and shrieks from his wife about how he could be so insensitive.

"Vegeta, when'd we get married?"

"........Trick question! We aren't married."

_WRONG._

He got a nice berate from his _wife_ after that answer about how he could forget that they had wed years ago! His only defense was that he vaguely remembered drinking a lot of alcohol that day (something he rarely ever did). He only received louder screams after that comment.

"Goku, when did_ we_ get married?"

"Right after that tournament!"

_Ding. CORRECT._

Kiss on the cheek for him.

"Insect I'm most afraid of?"

"Spider."

_DING. Correct for the Saiyan Prince._

Hug for him considering his view on public relationships.

"Have I ever cut my hair, Goku?"

"Uh...no! You've kept it the same length all the time."

_DING. CORRECT._

"_My_ favorite color, Vegetable?"

"Tsh, blue."

_WRONG._

She had pointed to her dress which happened to be _'red'_, her favorite color and gave her husband a stern glare which he returned with one of his own.

And so it continued for another few hours until the wives had ran out of index cards and were still standing before their husbands, not looking pleased at all.

"I can't believe you two know nothing about us!" The females screeched making the Saiyans wince.

"What are you talking about!?" Vegeta countered angrily. "I got some right!"

"Fourty." Bulma stated sardonically. "Fourty, Vegeta. You got FOURTY right out of 100! That's an E in Earth standards!"

Goku sniggered but was instantly silence by his hysterical wife. "And what are you laughing about!? You got thirty two, Goku!" He sunk back into his seat and sighed.

"You guys really conjured up one hundred fucking questions?"

The blue haired genius gave her husband a deadly glare for the question that made him roll his eyes. "I would say that we won _Vegeta_ but it's so pathetic that I don't even want to be proud of it."

"Okay, that's enough." The proud Prince gave the two women his meanest scowl. "You two claim we don't know anything about you? Well, what about us?"

Goku perked up at the statement and quickly caught on. "YEAH!" He screamed happily, pointing. "I bet you two can't get five of our questions right!" He smiled at his own words but quickly frowned when the women burst out in laughter.

"Did you hear that Chi? Haha, did you hear what they said?"

"Oh yeah, I heard that nonsense alright."

The females continued to howl in laughter, holding their sides until the Prince erupted again. "Laugh all you want wenches but my statement stands to be proven incorrect."

The girls straightened up and Bulma sent her mate a knowing look. "Alright then, bring it on."

Chichi grinned with all her teeth showing. "How embarrassing this is going to be for you guys. Go ahead and make some questions."

Vegeta stood up with a smirk. "We don't even need time to think, do we Kakarot?"

Goku shot up as well and did a mock bow. "No sir, we got it all up here." He tapped his noggin. The two women exchanged looks, each thinking the same thing; _He had nothing up there_. "I'll start it off; Chichi, what's the cloud I had as a little kid?"

The woman's confident smile faded some and she bit her lip. Although she knew the answer (Come on, she knew this!), she couldn't remember what the exact name was. "Uh...Ni...Zimbus!"

"Nimbus!" The man exclaimed in half surprise and half delight. Surprise that she honestly couldn't remember and delight that they were proving their point.

Bulma gave the dark haired woman a wide eyed look and mouthed, _'Oh come on, I knew that_.' She received a glare and 'hmph' in return from her friend.

Vegeta smirked and turned to his blue eyed woman. "What relative of Frieza did I go up against?"

The woman blinked and started to bite her nails as she desperately tried to remember. She scratched her head and started mumbling to herself. He was a purple guy...right? No, no....wait, yes! No! "King Cold!"

"I'm impressed you remember his name but no, it was Cooler."

Bulma groaned and Chichi gave her a look that said, _"Well, I knew that."_

Goku rocked back on his heels. "What's my brother's name?"

His black haired wife started to wring her hands. Oh come on, this couldn't be that hard right? Uh...he was the one who kidnapped their son...Think damnit, think! "Uh...Cabbage?"

The Saiyans burst out in laughter. "Raditz, Chi, Raditz!"

Vegeta collected himself enough to ask, "Where did I reach Ascended Level Super Saiyan and why couldn't I defeat Cell in it?"

Bulma's face fell. "How am I suppose to know that!? And that's TWO questions in one!"

"Is there a rule against that?"

The woman scrunched up her face and pondered it over for a minute before exclaiming, "Oh forget it! This doesn't count!"

"And why not? Because you're the ones who don't know things about us now?"

"Well we asked you IMPORTANT things about us!" Chichi retorted.

"Fighting IS important to us!" Goku shot back.

Wives and husbands locked eyes, neither willing to blink or give the other the upper hand. Finally, Bulma held up her hands and sighed. "Alright, alright!" She continued grudgingly, "They made a point. I guess we can't expect them to recall everything about us when we don't remember things about them."

"I suppose." Chichi agreed reluctantly.

One man smiled and the other man smirked, exchanging victorious glances. They won this bout.

Or so they thought.

"But you're still sleeping on the couch." The genius watched her husband's eyes narrow and held up a hand to silence what was sure to be an oncoming tirade. "Well according to you Vegeta, we aren't even _married_ so why would we sleep together?"

Then she was off, skipping off up the stairs, seemingly happy as she hummed to herself.

Vegeta watched her go in disbelief. "WOMAN!" He roared before running after her, obviously not done with the conversation.

Goku turned sheepishly to his wife and laughed nervously. "Mad at me?"

Chichi smiled up at him and motioned him closer. He happily obliged, leaning down to get an expected kiss. Instead, her face turned dark and she whispered angrily, "You forgot my birthday, you big jerk, of course I'm mad at you."

Then, she was gone, walking out the living room and out the front door, leaving her husband standing there looking quite dumb.

"Awww but Chichi!" He called, his voice high and whiny. "I'm sorry!"

He got no reply. In the distance, he heard the Saiyan Prince arguing with his best friend upstairs and he sighed.

"Can someone at least cook me some dinner!? _GUYS!?_"

* * *

^_^ Thanks for reading! Peace out!


End file.
